The Life of Fire Lord Zuko
by Luiz4200
Summary: Slightly AU. On this fic Zuko agrees to fight against his father and does more than defeating him. Eventually a Zutara. The original version of this fic was removed due to a rule violation.
1. From Fire Prince to Fire Lord

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any character from the series.**

**The Life of Fire Lord Zuko**

Discovering he would have to duel against his own father, Fire Lord Ozai, instead of Admiral Zhao wasn't enough to make Fire Prince Zuko give up. Not on my fic. They fight for a long time. If both father and son utilized nothing more than firebending it could last much longer and Ozai soon noticed that. That's why he decided to use lightning on Zuko. Apparently it seems to have worked but Zuko was just tricking Ozai into lowering his guard so Zuko could give a final blow. Ozai falls unconscious.

Iroh notices his brother doesn't wake up. "The Agni Kai is over. Prince Zuko won." He also notices blood leaking from Ozai's head. "Oh, no! Fire Lord Ozai needs a doctor."

Ozai fractured his skull when he fell from Zuko's blow and it was too late to save him.

"There's nothing more to do. Fire Lord Ozai is dead." The Doctor announces.

"Zuzu, murdering the Fire Lord is treason." Azula says with an evil smirk. "They'll execute you and I'll become Fire Lady Azula."

"Wrong, Princess Azula." Iroh says. "No one can be punished for whatever happens to one's opponent as a result of an Agni Kai. Because Prince Zuko killed Fire Lord Ozai in an Agni Kai he now must succeed him becoming the new Fire Lord."

Both Azula and Zuko drop their jaws at this news. Zuko never believed he would be rewarded instead of punished for killing his father. Azula's friends, Mai and Ty Lee, try to comfort her.

"Azula, I'm quite sure your brother didn't want to kill your father." Ty Lee says.

"Don't you dare to think I don't know that, Ty Lee. I'm upset because Zuzu is the one who'll rise to the throne instead of me." Azula says.

"If that's the case why don't you challenge him for an Agni Kai? You would defeat him with ease." Mai says.

"I have already thought about that but Uncle Iroh would then challenge me for an Agni Kai and take over the throne. He's pro-Zuko and against me." Azula answers.

During Ozai's funeral, a priest makes a last homage to the late Fire Lord.

"We are here because of the passing of Fire Lord Ozai, grandson of Fire Lord Sozin, second son of Fire Lord Azulon, brother of General Iroh the Dragon of the West, husband of Princess Ursa, missing, father of Fire Prince Zuko and Fire Princess Ursa. Because Fire Lord Ozai was killed in an Agni Kai by his son, Fire Prince Zuko is now the new Fire Lord. All hail Fire Lord Zuko." The Fire Priest says.

"Long life to Fire Lord Zuko!!!" Almost everyone at the ceremony says.

**Sorry if it was short. I intended this chapter to be a prologue. I've originally posted this fic in a format not allowed by FFN and they removed it because of that. I'll reposted the new versions of the other chapters ASAP.**


	2. First Order of the Day

Fire Lord Zuko starts his first day in the throne and decides to call his uncle, General Iroh, for some important matter.

"Did you call me, Prince, er... Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh bows to his nephew.

"Yes, Uncle." Zuko answers. "I want to know exactly what do you think about the war".

Iroh hesitates a little before answering Zuko's question but answers anyway.

"With the due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, I believe this war should have ended a long time ago. Maybe my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, should have never started it in the very first place. That's the reason we lost more lives than those you might have saved by speaking your mind at the war council and fighting that Agni Kai."

Iroh waits for Zuko's reaction fearing for the worst.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." Zuko says and Iroh seems to be relieved. "If bringing this war to an end by peaceful ways is the way to stop losing the lives of Fire Nation people we will start arrangements with the other nations to discuss a peace treaty. The war will continue untill they agree to negociate peace. Do you know any trustful ambassador we can send?"

"I could go myself if it's of your liking, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh volunteers himself.

"No, Uncle. You're needed here." Zuko replies. "I need you here to improve my Firebending and perhaps teach me how to bend lightning. I know my sister enough to believe the only reason she hasn't challenged me for an Agni Kai to get the throne is the fact that she believes you would challenge her to keep her from ruling the Fire Nation. I need to be prepared for when she believes she will be able to challenge me without that problem."

"Well observated, Fire Lord Zuko. Don't worry. I think I know someone trustful enough for the job. But if you want me as your Firebending instructor I'll let you know I'm a harsh instructor even if my pupil is the Fire Lord himself." Iroh says.

"I wouldn't want it another way, Uncle. And you can call me Zuko or nephew if you want." Zuko says.

"It would be for your best interest if I keep calling you Fire Lord Zuko, your highness. Specially to demonstrate strenght to anyone who dares to oppose you and your peaceful ideas. People may see them as a sign of weakness. The only reason I won't discourage you from carrying on your ideas is the fact that you demonstrated strenght when you became Fire Lord by killing your predecessor in an Agni Kai." Iroh explains.

"Uncle, we're talking about my Father." Zuko seriously replies.

"I know but you must stop showing signs of regret for whatever you did to him during a fair Agni Kai, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh explains.

"I know, Uncle." Zuko says.

With help from the White Lotus society (I'm not quite sure if that's how the White Lotus is known in the series but I'll call them 'society' on my fic) General Iroh managed to form a group of ambassadors to deliver Zuko's message of peace to the other nations. Initially they were reluctant to trust the Fire Nation and the new Fire Lord but this changes when King Bumi of Omashu proclaims himself open for negotiations. A truce is started. As long as the negotiations remain the Fire Nation won't try to take more lands and the other nations won't attack the Fire Nation not even try to recover the lands conquered by it. Lots of people from both sides of the war are quite upset regarding the truce but seem to be giving it a try. A few years later they seem to be reaching for a definitive agreement to make the war end for good.

**What do you think this agreement is? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Arranged Marriage

A few years later, Hakoda, Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, returned home after the last meeting of the ambassadors for the peace. After arriving he called his children, Sokka and Katara, for a serious conversation.

"Dad, did you have a chance to kill some Fire Nation scum?" Sokka hopefully asks.

"Sokka, it would ruin our chances for peace." Hakoda replies.

"Like if they ever existed in the very first place." Sokka says with his sarcasm. "I don't trust the Fire Nation. Not after what happened to Mom."

"I won't forgive them for this either, Sokka, but bringing an end for that war is more important than personal vengeance." Hakoda says.

"Do you have news about the war?" Katara asks.

"Yes. Actually that's why I called you here." Hakoda explains.

"Did you finally give up this idea of peace and will attack the Fire Nation with armies from both the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom?" Sokka hopefully asks.

"Shut up, Sokka!" Katara and Hakoda yell in unison.

"The nations finally came up to an agreement on the terms of the peace treaty." Hakoda says and Katara shows how happy she is for that. "However, the Nations believe it would be better for the peace if Fire Lord Zuko marries someone from either the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribe. Several high members of the reunion had suggested some suitors. And I suggested my daughter Katara."

"Dad, how could you?" Katara and Sokka ask in unison.

"It's to end the war, my dear. And Fire Lord Zuko is a young man around your age." Hakoda explains.

"Dad, couldn't you have remained silent and then tried to find a suitor from the Northern Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom? Anyone who's not Fire Nation?" Sokka asks.

"And I still need a waterbending master." Katara says. "Didn't you say you would find one at the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Yes but they all refuse to teach a girl anything more than healing." Hakoda explains. "After all those years of war I believed they would be open-minded or desperate enough to teach girls to use waterbending for battle."

"Dad, men are warriors and women cook, clean and do other household chores. It's the tradition." Sokka says. "You didn't expect them to change that for girls who know that magic thing, did you?"

"Waterbending isn't magic." Hakoda says. "And yes, I hoped they would ignore the tradition due the war. But it doesn't matter. Katara will go to the Fire Nation try to convince Fire Lord Zuko to marry her and you, Sokka, are going with her for her protection. And Katara, there's a scroll with instructions on how to use waterbending for healing. I know it's not what you expected but healing is something that may be useful. You may practice on the way to the Fire Nation."

Later in that afternoon, Sokka and Katara pack some stuff and try to leave.

"Sokka, are you sure there's not another way?" Katara asks.

"Unless you are willing to marry some Fire Nation scum or believe Dad will change his mind about it than yes, I'm sure there's no other way." Sokka explains. "We must run away. We'll find some way to live in the Northern Water Tribe or at least the Earth Kingdom."

While on the run from Hakoda's plans, Katara and Sokka find something that will change their lives forever.

**What did they find? You can make guesses but I have already made my mind about that and you'll have to wait until I post the next chapter to learn about their finding.**


	4. The Boy in the Iceberg

**The Life of Fire Lord Zuko – The Boy in the Iceberg**

Katara and Sokka just found a big iceberg that seems to have something inside it. A huge light appears and a bald boy with arrows on him appears with a huge animal inside it.

"Who are you?" Katara and Sokka ask.

"I'm Aang of the Air Nomads. And who are you?" Aang asks.

"My name is Katara and this is my brother Sokka from the Southern Water Tribe." Katara introduces herself. "Nice to meet y..."

Sokka interrupts Katara. "Katara. Don't talk to him that easily. How can we trust him about being an Air Nomad? As far as I know all of them were destroyed by the Fire Nation 100 years ago?"

"Wait a minute. Did you say 100 years?" Aang asks. "Impossible. I've heard about Fire Lord Sozin starting a war a few days ago when a comet passing by enhanced the Firebenders's ability."

"That was almost 100 years ago." Katara explains. "How long have you been frozen in that iceberg?"

"Probably all the time since the war had just begun when I got frozen?" Aang guesses.

"And which animal is that with you?" Katara asks.

"It's my Flying Bison, Appa." Aang explains.

"I don't believe this animal can fly." Sokka says.

Aang tries to make Appa fly but fails.

"Well, 100 years frozen damages one's flying abilities." Aang explains.

"Aang, are you a bender?" Katara asks.

Aang shows his Airbending skills. "Yep. All Air Nomads are benders."

"I can waterbend. Would you like to be my instructor?" Katara asks.

"Sorry, Katara. But I'm an Airbender and you need a Waterbending master." Aang explains.

"Oh, yeah." She replies. "Hey, if you're an Air Nomad from the first days of the war you must know what happened to the Avatar."

"Usually the Avatars don't have their identities revealed before turning eighteen but due to the war they decided to reveal the current one's earlier. It caused him to be shunned by his friends and forced to focus on the war and forsake the fun usually associated with Air Nomads by his age back then. Whatever happened to him after that only he knows." Aang explains.

"Good story but I'm not buying it." Sokka explains. "How can I know you're not a spy from the Fire Nation?"

"There's no time for it, Sokka." Katara says. "Dad and the rest of the tribe are after us. We can see them from here."

"Why are you running away from your own Father?" Aang asks.

"The nations agreed with an stupid peace treaty where a girl from either the Earth Kingdom or the Water Tribe will marry Fire Lord Zuko and my Dad had this stupid idea of send Katara as a suitor." Sokka explains.

"What's wrong with that? Is this Fire Lord Zuko too old for her?" Aang asks.

"Actually Dad says Zuko is around my age but that's not the point. I don't wanna live in the Fire Nation. And I don't wanna have anything to do with anyone from the nation responsible for what happened to my Mother. Specially their ruler. If at least the Avatar came back he would find a way to stop that war without this stupid arranged marriage." Katara says.

"I used to have friends from the Fire Nation before the war. It's not so bad." Aang says.

"See, Katara? I told you we can't trust him. He has friends in the Fire Nation." Sokka says.

Because of that conversation with Aang, Hakoda's posse managed to reach his children.

"Sokka. Katara. Get back to my ship. And who's that boy with you?" Hakoda asks.

"Dad, this is Aang from the Air Nomads." Katara says.

"Welcome, Aang." Hakoda says. "Do you mind Airbending his way to my ship?"

Aang agrees and impresses everyone with his Airbending. They all go with Hakoda back to the Southern Water Tribe.

"It's your fault my sister is now forced to go to the Fire Nation and risk herself to be forced to marry a royal jerk from there." Sokka tells Aang.

"Sokka, give it a try." Aang says. "The Fire Nation isn't so bad once you get to know it."

"You're the Avatar. Aren't you?" Kanna asks.

"What? How did you find out?" Aang asks.

"I'm good at deducing secrets from people." Kanna says.

"That's right, Aang." Katara says. "Gran Gran is quite good at that. But why didn't you tell us you're the Avatar?"

"Because I don't wanna be the Avatar. I want to be a normal kid with friends." Aang explains.

"I understand that, Aang. But that's impossible to be a normal kid during a war." Sokka says. "Isn't there a way you can stop it without my sister being forced to marry into the Fire Nation?"

"It's impossible to tell without knowing what the world is today. And I still have to find instructors for Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending." Aang explains.

"Maybe someone at the Fire Nation agrees to be your Firebending instructor and perhaps you can find Waterbending and Earthbending instructors among the ones in charge of the safety of the other suitors." Hakoda tells Aang and then talks to Katara. "If helping this war to come to an ending isn't enough to make you go perhaps helping Aang is. What do you say now?"

Katara sighs. "Fine, Dad. I'll meet Fire Lord Zuko. But I still don't like it."

"Good. Since you've already packed your stuff you're ready to go. A Fire Nation ship is going to pick you." Hakoda says.

Sokka is angry." Dad. Are you allowing a ship from THAT NATION to come here?"

"Yes." Hakoda says. "And you and Aang are going to the Fire Nation with Katara for her safety. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad." Sokka says.

Once the Fire Nation ship arrives, Sokka, Katara, Aang and Appa enter it and leave the Southern Water Tribe for the Fire Nation.

**This chapter ends here. Which other suitors do you think Katara is going to meet while aboard? Perhaps your answers may change the way of this fic. ****Please R&R.**


	5. On the Way to the Fire Nation

**The only thing I resent is that nobody has sent suggestions or guesses on who Katara should meet on her way to the Fire Nation.**

**The Life of Fire Lord Zuko – On the way to the Fire Nation**

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Appa entered the Fire Nation ship but they all agreed Appa should fly his way around. (He already had enough time to recover) The Fire Nation soldiers are surprised with the presence of an Air Nomad as it was believed they were all killed when the war started. Some of them decided to talk to him.

"Are you an Airbender?" A soldier asks.

"Yes. My name is Aang." Aang says. "Are you a Firebender?"

"We're all Firebenders." A second soldier asks. "Why are you interested on that?"

"Because I need someone to teach me Firebending." Aang explains.

The soldiers laugh at the idea of an Air Nomad trying to Firebend.

"You're an Air Nomad." The first soldier says. "Air is the only element you're supposed to bend. Right?"

"Usually yes but I am the Avatar." Aang explains.

The soldiers laugh again.

"The last Air Nomad to become the Avatar is either dead or missing since the war began 100 years ago." A third soldier says. "Even if he was still alive he would be too old to be you."

"I was frozen in an iceberg when the war began." Aang explains.

The soldiers laughed even louder this time.

"Oh, yeah?" The first soldier asks. "If you're the Avatar let's go to the deck where I'll show you some Firebending and let's see if you can learn it."

Aang does not notice the sarcasm. "Thank you."

While Aang starts practicing his Firebending let's see how Sokka and Katara are going.

"Excuse us, uh..." Katara talks to someone whose name she doesn't know.

"Zhao. Admiral Zhao." The man identifies himself. "What can I do for you?"

"Admiral Zhao, I was wondering how long until we reach the Fire Nation." Katara says.

"We'd be reaching sooner if you were the only suitor. We are going to pick others on the way." Zhao says.

"Others?" A confused Katara asks.

"You didn't think your Father would be the only person outside the Fire Nation to try to have a girl in the Royal Fire Family, did you?" Zhao replies.

"Hey!?" An angry Sokka interrupts the conversation. "You make it sound like Dad was just interested in having power. He is only trying to stop the war for good and can't see your Fire Lord is probably trying to pull some sort of trick."

"You don't trust Fire Lord Zuko, do you?" Zhao asks.

"I can't trust the Fire Nation after what happend to my Mother. And I can't trust a Fire Lord who killed his own Father to get the throne or a nation who rewards him for that." Sokka explains.

"Confidentially, I don't like Fire Lord Zuko either. I always held a lot of respect for Fire Lord Ozai." Zhao says.

Katara is looking at Aang. "Aang seems to have finally found a Firebending teacher."

"How can an Air Nomad Firebend?" Zhao asks, confused.

"He's the Avatar." Katara explains.

Zhao is surprised. "Interesting."

A soldier shows up to inform something.

"Admiral Zhao, we're approaching Kyoshi Island." The third soldier says.

"Kyoshi Island? I've never heard about it." Katara says.

"The island houses Kyoshi Village, founded by Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom." Zhao explains. "The island is protected by warriors known as Kyoshi Warriors and managed to stay out of the war. They've managed to send one of the Kyoshi Warriors as a suitor for Fire Lord Zuko."

Sokka laughes. "You want the Fire Lord to marry a man?"

"The Kyoshi Warriors are girls. They dress themselves as Avatar Kyoshi as a way to homage her." Zhao explains.

Sokka continues laughing. "Only men can be warriors." He ignores Katara's angry glare. "And how do you expect us to believe Aang once was a woman?"

"Sometimes the Avatar is born a man and others the Avatar is born a woman." Zhao explains. "And Avatar Kyoshi serves as inspiration for all women in Kyoshi Island."

In Kyoshi Island, Suki is waiting for the Fire Nation ship.

"You remember the plan." Suki's Dad says. "You and the other Kyoshi Warriors following you will wait for a chance to kill the Fire Lord and his living relatives so the Fire Nation will be weak and we'll finally win the war."

Suki and the two other Kyoshi Warriors nod in agreement. The Fire Nation ship appears and the three girls enter. They then meet the Gaang.

"Hi. I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. These are my brother Sokka and our friend Aang of the Air Nomads." Katara tells the Kyoshi Warriors.

"I am Suki, leader of the Kyoshi Warriors." Suki says and then she notices Aang. "An Air Nomad, huh? Do you know what happened to the Avatar?"

"I am the Avatar." Aang explains. "I've been frozen inside an iceberg when the war began. Would you like to teach me Earthbending?"

"Sorry, Aang, but my friends and I aren't Earthbenders." Suki says.

"All right." Aang says. "Are you and your friends trying to marry Fire Lord Zuko?"

"No. Only I am trying." Suki says. "They're here just to assist me in battle if needed." She notices Sokka staring at her. "What are you looking at?"

"I can't believe you and your friends are warriors." Sokka says. "You're all girls. Only men are able to be warriors."

The Kyoshi Warriors are obviously angry at him for that sexist comment.

"If you're so sure of that why don't we battle?" Suki asks.

"Fine." Sokka says. "But I must warn you I'm the best warrior besides my Father in the whole Southern Water Tribe."

"Well, that explains how the Fire Nation got so close from dizimating it all." Suki replies.

That comment made Sokka angry enough to start a battle right now. Suki wins easily.

"Best 2 out of 3?" Sokka asks and then loses another quick fight. "Best 3 out of 5?" Sokka asks and loses yet another fight. "Best 4 out of 7?"

"You'd better become a real warrior before trying to fight one of us again." Suki replies.

Sokka storms off to his room. Katara compliments Suki. The two girls go talk to Zhao, who tell them they're now going straight to the Fire Nation. No other suitors are going to be picked by them on the way.

**Well, that ends this chapter. I have no idea of what Suki's Dad really thinks about his daughter being a Kyoshi Warrior or even if he's alive or not. I just felt like including him in the story. If it contradicts something in the series please tell me. Sorry for not including more suitors. I'll try to include more in the next chapter but I don't promise anything. ****Please R&R.**


	6. In the Fire Nation

In the Fire Nation, Azula is up to something and called her two best 'friends' to help. Mai and Ty Lee. While Mai was easy to track because her family never left the Fire Nation to keep an eye on Omashu (Fire Lord Zuko started the truce before when the Fire Nation would take over Omashu in the series' timeline and obeying the terms of the truce the Fire Nation never tried to take over Omashu or any other land that was not already under its power when the truce was signed) Ty Lee ran away to join the circus in both timelines and had to be 'persuated' in both of them.

"Mai. Ty Lee." Azula says. "This arranged marriage is the best opportunity for me to overthrow my brother, take over the Fire Nation and end this ridiculos truce."

"Mai, you're not intending to kill Fire Lord Zuko's suitors. Are you?" Ty Lee asks.

"While I enjoy the idea, Ty Lee, I was thinking we could kill Zuzu and frame one of those guards in charge of the safety of one of the suitors. The Fire Nation would restart the war in retaliation." Azula answers with her usual malice.

Mai is shocked. "Azula!? You're not serious! Are you?"

"Still having some feelings for Zuzu, Mai?" Azula asks. "It might be useful. If my plans to kill him fail we can still convince him to marry you instead of letting a lower class woman from either the Water Tribe or the Earth Kingdom entering the Fire Royal Family."

Two Fire Nation ships arrive at the port. One is the one bringing our heroes and the other one is bringing more suitors. Among them is Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe and some ladies from the Earth Kingdom. Some carriages take them all to the Royal Palace.

"Greetings, ladies. I am Fire Lord Zuko." Zuko introduces himself. "I know you all are probably anxious about who's gonna be the fortunate one to have the honor of becoming my wife and the Fire Lady but before I start making my personal selection let me make an important warning. The only reason I agreed to this arranged marriage is because I intend to bring peace. I don't expect any one of you to actually love me and I hope that whoever marries me don't expect any love from me either. Although some love might come eventually don't grow disappointed if it doesn't happen."

None of the suitors expected this reception. Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors didn't care considering their real purpose. Yue doesn't like the idea of being forced to marry someone she doesn't love but like every woman born into the Northern Water Tribe she was taught not to have any right to choose her husband. Ironically, Hahn, who would be her groom-to-be had her father, Chief Arnook, not decided to try to make her marry Zuko. The only reason Hahn doesn't try to kill Zuko to restore his chances of someday becoming Chief of the Northern Water Tribe is what would happen to both him and Yue if he actually did that. Katara initially wouldn't care since her real purpose on this trip is helping Aang to find a Firebending teacher but she started developing some feelings for Zuko even if she wouldn't admit. She is somehow mistified about how Zuko got his scar (not a serious one like in the series but a scar resulting from the Agni Kai his left eye wasn't so damaged in this case).

"Fire Lord Zuko, you should have been more diplomatic." Iroh says.

"I know, Uncle, but I couldn't take it. I believed it would be better if they already knew my expectations on this marriage." Zuko says.

"With the due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, you and your future wife, whoever she is, might eventually love each other." Iroh says.

"I know but I don't wanna give them false hopes." Zuko explains.

Meanwhile, Azula and her friends decide to talk to our heroes and enter in their rooms.

"Please allow me to introduce myself." Azula says. "I am Princess Azula, sister of Fire Lord Zuko. These are my best friends Mai and Ty Lee. We would like to talk to you."

"Charmed, Your Highness." Katara says. "My name is Katara and thsese are my brother Sokka and my friend Aang."

"The Avatar?" Azula asks.

"How do you know that?" Katara asks.

"Admiral Zhao told me." Azula explains. "He also told me the Avatar practiced Firebending with some soldiers while coming to the Fire Nation. How is he going?"

"I've practiced something but the soldiers stopped for some reason." Aang still didn't get the meaning of sarcasm and that they didn't want to help him in the first place.

"My brother would be glad to help you." Azula says. "Let's talk to him. Will you?"

"Don't trust her, Katara. It might be another trick of the Fire Nation." Sokka warns.

"If you don't trust us why did you bring your sister here?" Mai asks.

"It was Dad's idea." Sokka explains. "He actually believes Fire Lord Zuko wants to bring peace. And the only reason Katara agreed was because she wanted to find Aang a Firebending master."

"Then you should talk to my brother." Azula says.

They agree and then Zuko is convinced to let them meet him.

"So this is the Airbender I've heard about." Zuko says. "Do you mind performing some Airbending moves?"

Aang does so and Zuko is impressed but still not enough to believe he's the Avatar. Zuko then asks him to show what he already knows about Firebending. Again Aang impresses Zuko.

"I'm impressed. But shouldn't you be over 100? How do you still look so young?" Zuko asks.

"I was stuck inside an iceberg for 100 years, your Majesty." Aang says.

"Miss Katara, my sister told me the only reason you agreed to come here is the fact you wanted to help the Avatar to find someone to teach him Firebending. Is that true?" Zuko asks.

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko." She explains. "Don't take it bad but I don't like the idea of having anything to do with the Fire Nation after what happened to my Mother. And I didn't expect anyone from the Fire Nation royalty to be so caring as you and your sister have been."

"Both sides of the war have already suffered too many losses. That's why I've been trying to bring peace ever since I became the Fire Lord. And about my sister I suggest you not to trust her." Zuko says.

"She's not the one who killed her own father to get the throne." Katara replies.

Angry, Zuko tells Katara all about how Zuko defied a Fire Nation General in the war room angering Fire Lord Ozai to the point of make him fight his own son and that Ozai was the one who willingily put Zuko in a situation where he either killed his Dad or was killed by him. Zuko also says Iroh would find a Firebending master for Aang. The Gaang then goes back to their rooms.

"Katara, I don't like the Fire Nation scum more than you but I think you chose a bad moment to speak your mind to him." Sokka says. "You almost ruined Aang's chance to find a Firebending teacher. And I still think this teacher will intentionally hurt Aang and we should never have come here."

"I know, Sokka. I just couldn't resist my urge to tell how I despise this. And besides, Fire Lord Zuko doesn't seem too bad." Katara says.

"Katara, how can you say this about the leader of the nation that destroyed Mom?" Sokka asks.

"It was before Zuko became the Fire Lord." Katara says.

Not wanting to argue anymore, Sokka decides to see Suki. He humbly begs her and the other Kyoshi Warriors to teach him how to fight. Meanwhile Zuko talks to Uncle Iroh about his impression of Katara.

"She seems so authentic. And caring. Exactly the kind of Fire Lady I need." Zuko says.

"And you seem to love her. Right, Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh asks.

Zuko is caught by the question. "Yes, Uncle. But I'm not sure she loves me. And she doesn't seem to be actually willing to marry someone she doesn't love and I'm not sure if a marriage started that way would be right. A loveless marriage is one thing but forcing someone into it?"

"Just talk to her about it, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh advises. "And just to be fair meet the other suitors first. But leave it for tomorrow. We must sleep."

Unbeknownst for them, someone will try to kill Zuko that night.

**Who do you think it's gonna be? I've already made my mind about that so don't send suggestions. Only guesses. Please review.**


	7. Let the Nations be Warned

**Let the Nations be Warned**

All guests and inhabitants of the Royal Palace were summonned for a special meeting. General Iroh makes an important announcement.

"Last night, one intruder tried to murder Fire Lord Zuko during his sleep. The intruder, who later identified himself as Jet, slayed the two guards who were on duty guarding the Fire Lord's room. Being warned by their screams, Fire Lord Zuko prepared himself for battle and captured the intruder for interrogation just in case he knows about any further attempts on the Fire Lord's life. As far as we managed to get from him, he grabbed a Fire Nation soldier uniform, killed a soldier from one of the ships that brought the suitors, stowed away in one of said ships and invaded the Fire Nation all by himself to kill Fire Lord Zuko. He claims to have done it out of mistrust because he doesn't believe the Fire Lord really intends to end the war. In order to check his story the Fire Lord decided to summon all the soldiers who were on duty in the ships so we can identify the dead soldier and prepare a funeral like the one prepared in honor of the guards who died defending the Fire Lord (Azula whispers to her friends that they should be disgraced for being defeated so easily) Fire Lord Zuko will now make a special announcement."

"Let this be a warning to anyone stupid enough to make another attempt on my life. The only reason I won't consider it a violation of the truce is the fact it seems to be the act of a man who didn't like the fact the Water Tribe and the Earth Kingdom agreed to this truce. If I get evidence of this or any other attempt on my life being supported by any of these Nations I'll call the ceasefire off and restart the war. Let the Nations be warned and" Zuko notices something wrong. "Wasn't there only THREE Kyoshi Warriors?"

Sokka was wearing a Kyoshi Warrior uniform for training when the summonning was made and he didn't have time to change clothes.

"I was having a warrior training." He explains.

Everybody (minus an embarrassed Sokka and an angry Fire Lord Zuko) laughs. Following his Uncle's advice, Zuko talks to the other suitors, starting for Suki.

"Miss Suki, Kyoshi Island managed to stay out of the war all those years since Fire Lord Sozin started it." Zuko says. "Why, if I may ask, is anyone from there interested in the arranged marriage?"

"We stayed isolated from the rest of the world for too much time." Suki explains. "We needed to get in touch with the society and make sure we won't be destroyed by the Fire Nation." She just didn't tell how she plans to end the war. "And what about you, Majesty? Why did you decide to start a peace offer?"

"When I was first allowed in the War Room a general spoke for sacrificing a whole division of rookie soldiers and I spoke against it." Zuko says. "Because of that I was required to fight an Agni Kai for my honor. At first I believed I would fight the general but my father said that because I spoke against the general in the war room my father was the one I disrespected so he was the one I had to fight. Because my Father died as a result of this Agni Kai I became the new Fire Lord. Not wanting any more people of my nation to die I decided to bring this war to a peaceful end."

While Zuko was courting the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors the Water Princesses were meeting each other.

"Princess Yue, how are things at the Northern Water Tribe?" Katara asks.

"We managed to defend ourselves from the Fire Nation and keep our traditions." Yue answers. "Are you really a Waterbender, Princess Katara?"

"You don't have to call me a Princess." Katara answers. "The Southern Water Tribe is so small that despite my Father being the Chief I don't consider myself one, Princess Yue. But how do you know I'm a Waterbender?"

"Are you kidding, Katara?" Yue asks. "Everybody in the Northern Water Tribe knows one of the reasons your Father went there was to find you a Waterbending master. Too bad all the masters were so stuck to old traditions despite the war. And you don't have to call me a Princess, either. What do you fell about having to marry the Fire Lord?"

"At first I didn't like the idea and only agreed to it because I would be helping Aang to find a Firebending teacher but now he idea of marrying him doesn't seem that bad." Katara explains.

"But what about the man you left behind? Don't you love him?" Yue asks.

"Why do you think there's..." Katara notices Yue looking at her betrothal necklace. "Oh, that? It was my Grandmother's necklace. She gave it to me. The only boy around my age back home is my own Brother."

"I envy you, Katara." Yue says. "Your Father doesn't force you too much into old traditions as I am being forced by mine. I don't love Fire Lord Zuko but in my case it's either marrying him or being forced to marry another man I don't love either. I don't have a way out of it."

"You can move to the Southern Water Tribe like my Gran-Gran did. This necklace was given to her by a man she didn't love and she moved away from the Northern Water Tribe to avoid marrying him." Katara says.

"I'll think about it. Thank you, Katara." Yue says.

"Keep your sister away from the Princess. She's a bad influence." Hahn tells Sokka.

"What do you mean a bad influence, Hahn?" Sokka asks.

"All that talk about rebellion." Hahn explains. "Your sister doesn't understand her place as a woman and is making Princess Yue forget it as well."

"Don't talk about my sister like that." Sokka angrily says. "I also used to think women as inferior but the Kyoshi Warriors taught me a lesson."

"Yeah." Hahn replies. "That you're not a true warrior and that the only reason the Fire Nation didn't take over the Southern Water Tribe is because it's not worth the effort. If you think otherwise you've wearing that Kyoshi dress for too long."

That was the last straw. Sokka and Hahn started a fight that lasted until Katara and Yue stopped them. Each group went its own way after that. Hahn was thinking about how useful the presence of a Southern Water Tribe agressive warrior who shows mistrust towards Fire Lord Zuko might be useful for his plans. Meanwhile, Iroh found a Firebending instructor for Aang.

"Avatar Aang." Iroh says. "I would like to introduce you to your new Firebending master. He's waiting for you right after this door."

"Thank you, General Iroh." Iroh says.

**Aang enters the room. Who do you think the instructor found by Iroh is? ****Please R&R.**


	8. The Firebending Instructor

General Iroh has just introduced Aang to a Firebending instructor. We now learn he's Jeong Jeong. Iroh tells that Jeong Jeong was a Fire Nation General until deserting during Ozai's tenure as Fire Lord. The truce started by Fire Lord Zuko eventually led Jeong Jeong to turn himself to the Fire Nation. What he didn't expect was the fact that Zuko actually wanted to listen to him. Jeong Jeong explained that the war was wrong and that's the reason he left the Fire Nation Army. Jeong Jeong also explains that this truce was the reason he turned himself as his rebellion was no longer needed. Under Iroh's advice, Fire Lord Zuko decides to send Jeong Jeong as an ambassador to keep the other Nations trusting him.

"Nice to meet you, Sifu Jeong Jeong." Aang says.

"No need to call me Sifu yet, Young Avatar." Jeong Jeong says. "I still haven't decided if I'm gonna teach you Firebending or not."

"Why would you refuse?" Aang asks.

"Because I'm not sure you're ready to learn Firebending." Jeong Jeong explains. "Have you already mastered Waterbending and Earthbending?"

"Not yet." Aang answers. "I still haven't found masters to teach me. Why do you ask that?"

"Because the natural order for Avatars born as Air Nomads to learn bending is: Airbending, Waterbending, Earthbending and Firebending. Until you learn the other three forms of bending you're not ready to learn Firebending. You're too weak." Jeong Jeong explains.

Out of a sudden, the spirit of Avatar Roku appears where Aang was originally located and talks to Jeong Jeong.

"How dare you say I'm weak?" Roku asks. "You'll teach Aang Firebending liking it or not!"

Out of fear of the spirit of Avatar Roku, Jeong Jeong agrees to train Aang into Firebending. Meanwhile let's see the suitor Fire Lord Zuko is talking to.

"You don't seem to be too happy about being here, Princess Yue. Is there anything wrong?"

Yue is shocked that Zuko actually cares. "I... just don't feel comfortable at the idea of being forced to marry someone I just met. The only reasons I came here are the end of the war and the fact that women from the Water Tribe are taught not to have any right to choose a husband. We aren't even allowed to use Waterbending for something other than healing."

"Are you a Waterbender?" Zuko asks.

"No." Yue answers. "But it's just unfair anyway. All those women not using Waterbending in battle and not even the war was able to make the Water Tribe men change their minds about that."

"I've never heard about a Nation not letting women to battle." Zuko explains. "Every woman in the Fire Nation, bender or not, is trained into battle. Granted, we usually only send them in special cases(**A/N:** Sorry if I'm wrong about that but except for Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and Azula's instructors I've never seen Fire Nation women directly involved into battle. Please tell me if I'm right or wrong) but we value them. My sister Azula, for example, is a Firebending prodigy. But, talking about Water Tribe women, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe seems to be too independent for someone raised the way you were."

"The Southern Water Tribe isn't so harsh on traditions like the Northern one." Yue explains. "I actually feel inspired by strong women like Katara and Azula."

"Actually Azula is a good reason not to let women acquire power." Zuko replies.

Speaking of the devil...

"Nice to meet you, Hahn." Azula says.

"Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, what do I owe you this honor?" Hahn asks.

"I've become aware you covet power through a marriage of convenience. We can have a deal." Azula explains.

"I'm listening." Hahn says. "How will you help me to marry Princess Yue?"

"You're such a small thinker." Azula replies. "Why to be content into marring a Northern Water Tribe Royal when you can marry Fire Nation Royalty?"

"Excuse me?" Hahn asks.

"I need your help to become Fire Lady." Azula explains. "If you help me you can become my husband and new Fire Lord. Do we have a deal?"

"Do you want me to kill my own brother?" Hahn asks.

"It's quite hard for me to see Fire Lord Zuko as a brother since he killed Father." Azula says.

"I understand Your Highness, but won't we get in trouble for killing him? And what's gonna happen to the truce?" Hahn asks.

"That stupid Water Tribe warrior carries quite a unique boomerang. If we can use it to kill my brother and the warrior will take the fall." Azula explains.

"Sounds fun." Hahn says. "But what about the truce?"

"Once I rise to the throne I'll start a new truce and make up an excuse to accept you as my royal consort." Azula says. "Now I ask again: do we have a deal?"

Before we get the answer let's see the Fire Lord again.

"Uncle, Princess Yue seems to be a fine lady." Zuko says. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes, Fire Lord Zuko." Iroh answers. "But what about Miss Katara?"

"I'm not sure about how much she's interested on me. If she loves me I'll marry her. Otherwise Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe is the next best option." Zuko explains.

"If you feel that way, Milord. But I hope you meet the other suitors before you make your final decision." Iroh says.

"Right, Uncle." Zuko replies.

Meanwhile, let's see how Aang is going with his Firebending lessons.

"Sifu Jeong Jeong, why don't you let me shoot fireballs?" Aang asks.

"You can't learn just the destructive properties of Firebending. You also must learn discipline. Otherwise you'll end up like Zhao." Jeong Jeong answers.

"Zhao like in the admiral of the ship I came to the Fire Nation? What's wrong with him?" Aang asks.

"You must watch him in battle to notice by yourself but Firebending without discipline is more destructive and the Firebender is more likely to lose control. Now use your Firebending to keep this leaf from being completely destroyed by the fire." Jeong Jeong explains.

**I would like to thank Jordana Kari for the suggestion of making Hahn and Azula meeting. Will their plan work? Will Zuko marry Katara? Will Aang master Firebending? Perhaps the answers to these and other questions will be found in the next chapter. Please review.**


	9. The Decision

**The Decision**

After meeting the other suitors, Fire Lord Zuko calls Katara for a serious talk.

"Katara, before I pick a wife, you must answer me a big question: do you love me?" Zuko asks.

"Excuse me?"

"Katara, I know I initially told you and the other suitors not to expect any love from me but I eventually started to love you but that's the reason I won't marry you unless you love me in return. I could force you to marry me but I couldn't stand to live with someone I love but doesn't love me in return. So I ask. Do you love me, Katara?"

Before we learn her answer, let's see what the other characters expect from the Fire Lord's decision.

"Sokka, do you think Zuko will choose Katara?" Aang asks.

"Not a chance, Aang. I'll kill him if necessary to make sure it won't happen." Sokka replies.

"Sokka, somebody already tried to kill him before. That and this comment are all the Fire Nation needs to have you under arrest even if you never try to kill Zuko." Aang says.

With the Kyoshi Warriors.

"I still don't trust him." Suki says. "And because of that stupid Jet the security has been reinforced and we can't try to kill the Fire Lord anymore. I hope he doesn't choose me."

Another warrior tries to change Suki's mind by reminding her that if they marry she can wait for a chance to slip some poison inside the Royal Family's drinks.

"The idea is good but I expected we would have a chance to kill Fire Lord Zuko and his family before he made his choice."

With Azula and her so-called friends.

"I hope Zuzu chooses that southern water peasant. It would help so much my new plan." Azula says.

"Peasant? Isn't she the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe?" Ty Lee asks.

"That means nothing. At least it won't after the war restarts and we finish them down." Azula replies.

"Azula, are you sure there isn't a way you can take over the Fire Nation without killing your brother?" Mai asks.

"Still harboring feelings for my brother, Mai?" Azula asks.

Ty Lee decides to interrupt before Mai answers. "Azula, are you really gonna marry Hahn if your plan works?"

"Are you kidding, Ty Lee? Unlike my brother, I won't marry a lowly Water Tribe peasant. In fact, once I become Fire Lady, I'm gonna make sure he never mentions that deal again." Azula says.

With Princess Yue.

"Do you think Fire Lord Zuko will marry me?" Yue asks.

"With the due respect, Your Highness, I believe he's gonna marry Princess Katara of the Water Tribe." Hahn replies.

Hahn can't help but think how convenient it is for the frame-up he and Azula have planned since he got word of Sokka's dislike of the idea of Katara becoming Zuko's wife.

Zuko prepares to have his decision announced. General Iroh makes his speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Fire Lord Zuko has made his choice. Please applaud his bride and the soon-to-be Fire Lady, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Upon hearing this, Sokka faints, causing Zuko to remember the conversation between him and Katara.

**Flashback begins.**

"_Yes, Fire Lord Zuko, I love you." Katara says._

"_Then I'll announce our engagement at tonight's ball. But please don't tell your brother and the Avatar about it. I want to see the surprised looks in their faces once I make the announcement." Zuko says._

"_Sokka's gonna probably kill you. Or faint." Katara says._

"_He'd better do the second thing since I could have him arrested just because you mentioned the other probability." Zuko says._

" _You're not talking serious. Are you?" Katara asks._

"_I've just survived an assassination attempt, remember?" Zuko asks._

**Flashback ends.**

**And so this chapter. I'm sorry if you found it short. I hope the next one becomes longer. Please review.**


	10. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Sokka was in his room when he woke up after fainting during Fire Lord Zuko's engagement ball.

"Sokka, are you alright?" Katara asks.

"Katara, I had the most terrible nightmare ever. The Fire Lord took you as his wife." Sokka answers.

"Sokka, it wasn't a dream." Katara explains. "Fire Lord Zuko did choose me as his wife and I accepted it. We have even sent a messenger owl deliver an invitation to our Dad. Hopefully he'll arrive on time."

"How could you do this?" Katara asks. "You would never marry someone from that stupid nation unless he ... Oh, I'm gonna KILL him."

Because there were Fire Nation guards around to hear that Sokka ended up arrested.

"Zuko, I know my brother has a hot temper but you don't need to keep him arrested. Please let him go." Katara pleads.

"I must keep him locked away, Katara. It's a matter of safety." Zuko replies.

"My brother isn't a threat to your safety." Katara says.

"I'm not worried about my safety only." Zuko replies. "It's also his safety. Lots of people would like to take a chance of killing me and framing him. With him locked away they won't have a chance."

"Who would do something like this?" Katara asks.

"I have an idea but I won't make accusations without evidence." Zuko answers.

With Azula and her "friends".

"Drat. With that stupid warrior behind bars there's no way I can frame him if I ever have Zuzu killed." Azula says.

"You can always challenge him for an Agni Kai after General Iroh dies, Azula." Mai says.

"Let's hope it won't take a lot of time." Azula says.

In jail, Sokka receives a visitor.

"Princess Yue, what do I owe you this honor?" Sokka asks.

"I needed to talk to you." Yue answers.

"How did you get past the guards?" Sokka asks.

"Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Katara allowed this visit." Yue answers.

"Please don't call her like that." Sokka says.

"Fine. There's something I would like to talk to you." Yue says.

The wedding day arrives, and so does Chief Hakoda, Katara's Father. Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors left the Fire Nation so they could protect Kyoshi Island. Of course, they made up an excuse since they couldn't reveal their mistrust. Sokka, as the Fire Lord's soon-to-be brother-in-law, as allowed to attend but forced to wear a chained ball on his leg, handcuffs and was constantly watched by two guards next to him.

"Why is my son being treated like that?" Hakoda asks.

"After his reaction about the marriage it was the only way my nephew would allow your son to attend the marriage." Iroh answers.

"Fire Nation citzens and visitors from other nations, we are reunited here to celebrate the union of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe in holy matrimony." The Fire Sage announces. "If anybody here knows any good reason this marriage shouldn't be happening, say it now or forever remain silent."

Everybody turned their attentions to Sokka, who was about to say something but decided to stay quiet.

"Princess Katara, do you take Fire Lord Zuko as your lawful husband, to love, honor and respect him for the better and for the worst, in both joy and sadness, from now on until death does you part?" The Fire Sage asks.

"I do!" Katara answers.

"Fire Lord Zuko, do you take Princess Katara as your lawful wife, to love, honor and respect her for the better and for the worst, in both joy and sadness, from now on until death does you part?" The Fire Sage asks.

"I do!" Zuko answers.

"By the powers invested on me by Agni, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The Fire Sage says.

Zuko and Katara kiss. She then throws the bouqet and Yue catches it. Chief Hakoda notices that and Sokka's reaction.

"That must be the Princess Yue you mentioned in your letters, son." Hakoda says. "Is there anything special you want to tell about her?"

"Yes, Dad." Sokka answers. "But I don't feel like talking about that in front of them." He points at the two guards in charge of keeping an eye on him.

"I understand. Let's talk about this later." Hakoda says.

After the party, Zuko and Katara go to the royal chambers and the guards who watched Sokka during the wedding went to talk to Iroh.

"General Iroh, where's the Fire Lord? We must warn him about Sokka." The first guard says.

"The Fire Lord and the Fire Lady are in their first night as husband and wife and it wouldn't be wise to interrupt them. You'd better talk to me and I'll tell them later." Iroh says.

"Right, my General." The second guard says. "Chief Hakoda and his son were talking about something regarding Princess Yue of the Northern Water Tribe. They might be planning something against us."

Iroh chuckles. "Don't worry about that. A war has just ended. I'm sure they're unwilling to start another one."

Iroh thinks to himself that Fire Lady Katara won't be the only member of her family to marry into a royal family.

**THE END**

**Sorry to all Sukka fans but I think this Sokka/Yue pairing works better on my fic. Don't think I have any preference of one pairing over another. Please review.**


End file.
